Mistake
by Alice Nguyen
Summary: Going to a night party was a mistake. Falling for supernaturals are a big mistake. Welcome to Vanessa Gordon's life where being a bloodsucker, really sucks.
1. Full Moon

Chapter One

Full Moon

_I hate it when you get lost in a dream and can never wake up, especially when it's a nightmare._

It was nighttime and I was at a party that my BFF, Anne, dragged me to. It was a senior's party held at their house. Freshmen really don't get a lot of invitations to seniors' parties, but if you're Anne's BFF, you'll get a lot. Unfortunately, Anne and I are the only freshmen here.

The rest: sophomores and seniors.

Maybe some juniors, too; but they're like a different species. The juniors don't go to parties; they held 'VIP' parties that only juniors are invited. Even if they're invited to a senior's party, they wouldn't go. I think they have this stupid vow or something.

I was so not looking forward to being a junior.

"Stop hogging the bar, Nessa," Anne said, drunk.

I scooted over a seat so that Anne can join my little misery. Only one thing, she didn't think this is stupid.

"Ness, you should be having fun, drink some." She held a cup of vodka to me. I narrowed my eyes at it.

"No, thanks," I pushed it away.

Anne shrugged, and took another sip from it. I bet that that wasn't her first, and it won't be her last.

"I feel horny," she blurted out.

"Don't you always, when you're drunk?" I raised a brow.

"Oh, you're no fun," she said, and staggered off somewhere.

I rolled my eyes and checked my watch. It was almost midnight. I played a while on my phone. I could easily be entertained with Temple Run, sometimes. After being bored of the game, I headed outside to the front porch.

I had to dodge some drunken people, swinging their arms around the place. I finally reached the front porch and closed the door behind me, locking away the roaring music and people's voices. I stood on the porch and looked at the neighborhood.

It was peaceful.

_It was dangerous._

A voice whispered somewhere. It startled me and I straightened and looked around. No one was around, that I could see. I've must be hearing things.

I totally blame Anne for this.

I looked up at the sky to see a full moon had arisen. I smiled up at it. It was fairly round and was a little yellowish. I was admiring the moon so much, that I hadn't heard a person coming and standing next to me, until he spoke.

"Nice view, huh?" he startled me and made me lost my balance a little. I didn't even hear him open the door, nor did he even come from the inside?

I shook my head from the thought and face my stranger.

He looked quite young, about 16 or 15; a sophomore I can tell. His body and face was a little muscular and he had dark brown locks that dropped to his eyes. At the same time, he looked wither serious or on a verge to burst out in laughter.

He had this sweet smile that could make any girl fall for him, but luckily, I was flirting-proof. His amber eyes glowed a little in the night, and I could make out that he was holding a glass of vodka.

He's probably some drunk guy.

But he doesn't look drunk.

He must had noticed me staring at the, because he shifted uncomfortable. I removed my eyes from the glass and placed at the guy's face.

"Hey, I'm Jake," he held out a hand. I took it.

"Hey, I'm Vanessa," I said.

"Vanessa," he repeated my name as if it was pure diamonds. "It's a beautiful name."

I didn't blush.

I don't blush.

"Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around," I asked.

He nodded, "I moved here about three days ago, probably on Wednesday."

He looked down at out hands still holding each other. His hand felt oddly cool. Unfortunately, I pulled my hand away first.

There was soon an awkward moment between us, but it lasted shortly.

"So," I started. "How do you like Blue Gove?"

"It's fine so far." He shrugged and locked his eyes on mine. "But the people are very appealing…"

It was like I was forced to zone out. All I know is that there was a great sting on the side of my neck, and that Jake was being wicked.

I suddenly felt a wrist force to my mouth. There was a hole, and blood floated into my throat.

Blood!

I panicked a little, but was knocked out.

I blamed all of this to Anne.


	2. Blood Thirst

Chapter Two

Blood Thirst

_Running away from danger is just an excuse. You know pretty well you're running from the monster in you._

I woke up different, but not in a good way. Everything hear, feel, look all magnified. I stared up at a white ceiling.

This isn't my room.

I didn't remember gong to someone's house after the party. Actually, I don't remember anything after Jake spole those two sentences. Then all I could remember was our eyes locked.

I remembered how his amber eyes glowed to a red color. I looked around to assure myself if I was in my room.

No, I was not.

"You're awake," a voice sounded so close. I looked around but saw no one. Then I heard footsteps by the door. It was loud to convince me that if was in this room, but not. The footsteps still sounded. It took about three minutes until the footsteps stopped and the door swing opened.

What the heck?

The figure standing at the door was familiar. His dark brown locks dropped to his eyes, his amber eyes. My mind went straight to last night's party.

Jake.

He smiled at as if he just read my mind.

"I knew you were awake. I could feel your panic," he said.

Creep, I mocked.

When I got off of the bed, Jake started coming closer to me. I backed myself to the wall and was soon cornered.

Jake had this wicked smile on his face and h9is t-shirt has buttons unfinished. I covered myself with my arms and waited for him to strike.

He realized my movements and smiled wider. I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't do anything naughty, even if I'm tempted." He inched closer.

"Then where am I?" I finally asked.

"My house," answered Jake, still inching closer.

"Well, I'm going home," i pushed him away, but he caught my arms. His skin was like ice, like really cold and...pale.

I gasped.

"Don't be surprised, sweetheart. You're a monster like me now," he chuckled. I gave him a disgusted look. I looked down at our arms touching.

My pale skin caught my eyes.

I gasped and pulled my arms away. I held them up and examined them. They're pale blue and the temperature was...flawless.

OMG, I have no temperature.

"I need a mirror," i demanded, dropping my arms at my side.

Jake chuckled, but did what I've demanded. He took out a hand-held mirror from the nightstand and handed to me. I took it and looked at my reflection.

The thing was: I have _no_ reflection.

This time, I screamed.

I dropped the mirror and it shattered all over the floor. I screamed until my throat hurt. Jake just sat on the bed, and rested his chin on his hand, bored. He didn't seem to worry, or show any emotions that mark fear.

Jake was officially a creep.

I soon stopped screaming, and started freaking out. I walked in a little circle, trying to figure this stuff out. I was also babbling a lot of reasons that seemed nothing to Jake.

"Are you done yet?" he mumbled.

I stopped and glared at him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, continueing to glare at him.

"No."

"Did you drug me?"

"No, please, you'll know if I've drugged you," he said, as if having no reflection was a normal thing.

"Then what did you do to me?" I snapped.

He ran his hand through his hair and thought a little. "Um...promise me you won't faint or freak out, I hate having to deal with those things," he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "How about I rip your throat out?" I suggested.

He laughed nervously, "How surprising that you actually can, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Tell me, already!" I snapped.

"Fine," he said. "You're a...a...vampire."

Did I hear him right? Did he just say that I"m a vampire? Did he just escape from a mental hospital or something?

"You don't believe me," he said, glumly.

"No, duh. What did you expect?" I snapped.

"Well, vampires don't have a reflection and have very pale skin," he insisted.

"So? The mirror could be some sick prank, and you must have spray-painted my skin," I stated.

"Why would I spray-paint your skin pale?" He raised a brow.

"Shut up."

"Why isn't Jack here when I needed him?" Jake mumbled.

"Who:" I asked.

"Jack, he was the vampire who turned me," he replied.

"Okay, little boy. Let me put this straight for you: vampries don't esist!" I stated. "No one, even if not in a right mind, think they're a vampire, unless they are overly mental to a point they went mad, okay?"

I didn't know what Jake was thinking right now, but he opened the drawer in the nightstand and took out a little plastic bag full of a red liquid. I soon realized it wasn't just a red liquid.

It was a bag of blood.

Without realizing it, my feet moved in an inhuman speed toward the bag of blood. I hadn't noticed that all of a sudden fangs grew out of my gums and extended.

I grabbed the bag from Jake and drowned every drop. It tasted so good, something that pleasure my thirst so much. I finished the bag and whipped my mouth.

I came back to myself again.

And I panicked again, too.

OMG, I was a vampire.

I touched my fangs and fainted.

All I ever known is going to flipped.


	3. Flipped Truth

Chapter Three

Flipped Truth

_All I know was false. I thought monsters come in a form of a murderers, never knew that it was this._

I wake up to see I was in the same bed again and that staring at that white ceiling is making me dizzy.

"You promised me that you won't faint," a familiar voice complained. I turned to see Jake sitting on the side of the bed. He game me a little smile.

My reaction was pretty simple: I reached for his throat.

Jake didn't more back quickly, so my newly claws scratched the side of his neck.

"I'm totally going to kill you," I growled and jumped out of bed.

"Can we talk about this first?" He raised his hands up in surrender.

"We already talked," I growled back, inching closer to his throat.

"Well, can we do this without the violence?"" Jake suggested.

"Yes, after I let her kill you," said an unfamiliar voice. Jake and I looked at the figure standing in the doorway.

He was a similar Jake only looked little older, had shorter hair, and burning blue eyes. His face looked more serious than Jake.

"Jack, you're back! Thank god-" Jake was cut off when I attacked again. Jack watched with an amused look on his face. "Jack, it might be better if you help me out here…" Jack said, ducking my fist.

"I told you to not turn anyone, unless I approve," Jack stated. I growled and tackled Jake to the ground.

"But," he paused, holding my arms away from his throat, "she's such a beauty."

"Really?" he raised a brow. "You call that a beauty?"

"Okay, not a 100% beauty," Jake admitted.

"Okay, party's over," Jack announced and grabbed my arms, but I flung him to the wall on the other side of the room, fangs flaring at him.

Jack and Jake cursed at my strength. I started to calm down and stopped attacking Jake. I went over to the bed and sat down. Jake and Jack recovered and came over to me, each seated on both sides of me.

I gently touched my extended fangs and let out a ragged breathe. I'm a monster now. I had to leave behind my old life as a human. What would Mom and Dad do if they have to live without me, their only child? I was going to miss hearing Mom and Dad complained about my bad habits.

Anne would feel guilty of me, knowing that she was the one who had force me to go to the party. I didn't blame her though. I blamed Jake.

"Vanessa?" Jake said my name. "I realized that I was crying and looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Do you think I'm okay?" I surged up with rage. "You've taken my life away from me! You turned me into a monster, and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"But we don't need your tone," Jack said, sternly. I spun my head to face him, fangs fully extended. I snarled at him.

"Vanessa, please just calm down," Jake pleaded.

"No, I will not calm down!" I stood up. "I want to go home!"

"You can't!" Jack snapped at me. I snarled at him. "You were missing for three months, and you can't go outside, because you'd still need to control your thirst!"

"Ugh!" I screamed and headed toward the door in inhuman speed. I turned the door knob, but it was locked. I punched the door which made a little dent. I screamed in frustration.

"Can you just sit down so that I could explain your conditions?" Jack suggested. I gave up struggling with the door and sat down on bed between Jake and Jack.

"Fine. What are my conditions?" I asked.

"Well, first let me explain the basics," Jack started. "Vampires have inhuman speed and strength. We can hear and smell from 5 miles away. We have no reflection. Also the sun doesn't kill us, it just make us weak, unless you're a very old vampire." He paused, looking at me to see how I was doing with the information.

I just nodded.

Jack continued and Jake pushed me towards him so that I was listening to Jack and leaning on Jake's chest. "All vampires have a gift when they're turned, like a little specially power that marked them. You have to figure it out on your own though. I have illusions, which I can send mental images to people's mind. Jake, here, have futurism—not like an Italian dance or art thingy—but like he could see the future with visions."

"Like Alice in Twilight?" I joked.

"Yeah kind of like that," Jack frowned at me. "Then we have Persuasion. We can persuade anyone, including all supernatural, to do what we want, think, and forget. The older you are as a vampire, the stronger the persuasion."

I nodded, understandingly and snuggled deeper into Jake. He rested his chin in my brown long curls. Jack noticed me getting comfortable with Jake and ended the lesson with this," What you might know and have already experienced is that every vampire drink blood. Some people feed on animals, humans, or from blood banks that they sponsored. Jake and I feed in all three of them. There's more things you need to know, but you're sleepy."

He noticed how I've yawned several times. Jake laid me on the bed and put the blanket over my body. I yawned again and snuggled into a slumber. Jack headed out the now-unlocked door, but Jake stayed behind, until I was in a deep slumber.

_(Jake)_

_I headed out when Vanessa was fully asleep. Jack was waiting right outside the door. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. _

"_She's different," Jack stated when I closed the door behind me. _

"_Yeah, I know that," I said._

"_She's also dangerous to the Council," Jack turned to look at me. _

"_You're not going to turn her in, are you?" I asked in terror. _

"_You know you're not allowed to keep a goddess vampire."_

"_She doesn't even know she's a goddess before she was turned," I insisted. _

"_I'll do some research on her, but you got to keep her low from the Council," Jack warned. _

"_I know," I said, and watched him walked away. _


	4. Training Specialty

Chapter Four

Training Specialty

_Training a monster is difficult. Training a specialty is impossible._

I woke up to a coppery smell. I opened my eyes slowly to see that Jake was looking down at me with the charming smile. I smiled up at him. I sat up to see that Jake was holding a blood bag and my stomach growled.

Jake held up the bag to me. "Time to feed, sweetheart," he said. I frowned at the bag and shook my head. No way was I going to drink blood. Jake also frowned. "Vanessa, you got to feed." I shook my head, not cooperating with him.

"No way, am I drinking blood," I said. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Vanessa…" Jake sighed.

"You have to be stern with her, like I was to you," Jack appeared quickly in front of the door, holding a newspaper.

"I don't think-" Jake was cut off.

"If you don't, then I'll do it." Jack appeared right in front of me and forced the blood bag down my throat. "Drink," he said, sternly.

I couldn't help it. I opened my mouth and let the coppery smelled liquid down my throat. My eyes rolled back and drained the bag. Jack finally pulled the empty bag away, and Jake caught me when I fell back.

I became focus again, but still didn't gain my strength. I leaned on Jake's chest, while he cradled me back and forth. Jake just sat there on the bed, looking at me, curiously. Then his eyes flicked over to Jake's.

"I think we should continue explaining the conditions." Jake suggested, breaking the awkward silence.

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's explain about the vampires' rules," he said. He looked into my eyes. "Vampires don't have a lot of rules, but there's one really important." Jack's face grew stern. "We do _not _expose ourselves to humans. If we do, then the Vampire Council will stake us or kill us in that matter. But," Jack paused. "If we just expose to one human, they either be our maid, slave, be killed, or use as a feeder."

"What's a feeder?" I asked.

Jake and Jack exchanged looks, the looked back at me.

"A feeder…is…a blood whore," Jack answered, pausing for my reaction. My face stayed blank. Jake started stroking my hair. "Then," Jack started again. "There are three ways of killing us, vampires; to a humans' condition. One: staking us right in the heart with a wooden stake would turn us into dust, other words we'll be dead. Two: soaking us in holy water will burn us. If you're a young vampire, it's very toxic. As for an old vampire like me or Jake, it's going to take longer soaking for us to die, but it'll burn out skin slowly, suffering us till death. Three: burning us with fire will kill us, pretty simple.

"But if you're a vampire and want to kill another, like if you're in the Vampire Council, there's more ways, like ripping out their hearts or breaking their neck. It's all fun is the games," Jack finished.

I made a disgusted look. I would so not want to have my heart ripped out from my chest or do it to someone else.

That's just wrong.

Jack smirked at my reaction.

"Jake, I need to talk to you for a second," his face grew grim. Jake released me from his embrace and walked out, following Jack.

I lay back down on the bed and tried to get some sleep.

_(Jake)_

_We have to walk about two miles away in order to be not heard by Vanessa. If wasn't long, to us of course. But its noon and the sun always make me annoyed. Jack noticed and let us hid in the nearest shadow of a tall building. _

"_I've research about her," Jack pronounced, leaning on the wall of a tall building with crossed arms over his chest._

"_So?" I asked. _

"_She would have died already," Jack said. "She shouldn't have survived the change."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked, so confused. _

"_When you turned her, she shouldn't have woken up. A goddess turned by a vampire should go into an eternity coma."_

_I frowned, in the beginning, I hadn't scented a goddess in Vanessa; it was all human, until I bit her. _

"_If a goddess live/survive through the turn, that's a huge threat to the Vampire Council. She'll be overly powerful," Jack pointed out. _

"_You're not turning her in," I growled at him. I've never feel so human in all of my immortal life. Vanessa's different—not that she might be a hybrid, but special—I can feel it, even taste it. _

"_I'm not turning her in, Jake. But we have to see how strong she is," Jack stated. _

"_How are we going to do that?" _

"_Training," he shrugged and rushed off somewhere. _

"_So we're training specialty, huh?" I muttered to myself and walked back to Vanessa's room. _


End file.
